Mako and Korra forever
by ica.belle
Summary: Mako and Korra are expecting their first child. But one day a criminal named Roku poses a threat to Republic City. Wanting to destroy the Avatar and the President, Roku uses blood bending just like their previous battle with Amon. Will Mako be able to protect his family from Roku?
1. LOVE

It has been a year since Korra and Mako got married. The happy couple settled in Mako's apartment. They were not able to have a honeymoon because there was an important mission they had to do a few weeks after their wedding. But now that they finally got the chance, they wont dare miss it...

Three weeks passed and Mako and Korra finally arrived within the South Pole. They decided to visit Korra's family since it seemed like Mako needed to get to learn more about them. When they arrived within the South Pole Korra's mother and father were inside their igloo waiting for Korra and Mako to arrive. When they did, they ate dinner and talked about their current situation and future plans. "So how many children do you plan on having?" Korra's mother asked. Korra looked at Mako and said "Well we never thought of that yet. I guess we were to busy with our jobs we never got to spend a lot of time for one another". Korra's father got up and asked Mako to go with him for a man-to-man talk. "Mako" he said. "Yes sir" Mako replied. "One day I will no longer be here to watch over and guide Korra and the only one I could trust with her is you. The time when you broke up made me see how much Korra really loved you and I hope that you will love her with all your heart to" Tonraq said. "Sir I love Korra and I promise you that I will never leave her side" Mako said. "You're a good person Mako" Tonraq said, "I bet if your parents were here, they would be very proud of you"...

Korra and Mako stayed within a tiny igloo right beside their parent's. Korra used her earth bending abilities to make a strong enough igloo while Mako gathered the wood to make torches. Inside they placed everything they packed and arranged it. The moment they finished, Korra and Mako immediately went to bed...

In the double bed, something seemed to be bothering Korra. Mako noticed it and asked her "Korra is there something wrong?" "No. Everything is just fine" Korra replied. "You don't seem fine. You seem quite bothered," Mako said. "It's just that when mother asked us the question about children, it made me wonder if we will ever have any" Korra replied. Mako immediately kissed her and then a moment begun. Korra took of his shirt and shorts while Mako did the same to her. Then all of a sudden Mako leaned on top of Korra kissing her lips down to her neck.

After two weeks, Mako and Korra had to go back to Republic City to do their duties. But something in Korra changed. The moment they arrived in Mako's apartment, she sort o felt dizzy and kept on vomiting. She said that it was just a seasick reaction but it still continued after two weeks.

Mako decided to take Korra to Asami so that she could help Korra in any way she could. Asami lived in her mansion with General Iroh and was expecting their first child in a few months. "So you get dizzy easily?" Asami asked Korra. "Yes" Korra said. "Ok... Um... Do you feel any pain?" Asami asked. "Yes. Somewhere in my abdomen area" Korra said. "Well the most likely reason for that my friend is that you are pregnant" Asami said. "Pregnant?" Korra asked. "I'm not so sure but that is how I feel right now" Asami said "You might wanna check it out with a doctor just to be sure".

After Lunch at Asami's, both girls went to the doctor and had Korra checked up. The doctor confirmed that she was a week pregnant. Korra did not know what to say. She wanted a child but was she ready for one?

Later that day, Asami gave Korra a lift home and told her to tell Mako about it. But Korra was scared. She did not know how Mako would react. Just then, Mako arrived. " Hey Mako" Korra said giving him a kiss to his cheek. "Hey beautiful" said Mako in reply. "How was work?" Korra asked. "Same as usual" Mako replied. With great fear and courage, Korra said "I have news for you". Mako saw Korra's face and knew she was scared he immediately asked her what it was. Korra took a deep breath and said "Mako, I'm pregnant". This statement forced Mako to freeze just before he was about to put the noodles in his mouth. "Your pregnant?" Mako asked. "Yes" Korra said. This caused Mako to smile and give her a big hug. "You're not mad at me?" Asked Korra. "Why would I be? I mean we always dreamed of having a family didn't we?" Mako said. He immediately kneeled down and said "Hey there little baby. It's your daddy. Your mommy and I are so happy that you are part of our family". He then kissed Korra's stomach and gently rubbed it back and fourth.


	2. PREPARATION

It has been a year since Korra and Mako got married. The happy couple settled in Mako's apartment. They were not able to have a honeymoon because there was an important mission they had to do a few weeks after their wedding. But now that they finally got the chance, they wont dare miss it...

Three weeks passed and Mako and Korra finally arrived within the South Pole. They decided to visit Korra's family since it seemed like Mako needed to get to learn more about them. When they arrived within the South Pole Korra's mother and father were inside their igloo waiting for Korra and Mako to arrive. When they did, they ate dinner and talked about their current situation and future plans. "So how many children do you plan on having?" Korra's mother asked. Korra looked at Mako and said "Well we never thought of that yet. I guess we were to busy with our jobs we never got to spend a lot of time for one another". Korra's father got up and asked Mako to go with him for a man-to-man talk. "Mako" he said. "Yes sir" Mako replied. "One day I will no longer be here to watch over and guide Korra and the only one I could trust with her is you. The time when you broke up made me see how much Korra really loved you and I hope that you will love her with all your heart to" Tonraq said. "Sir I love Korra and I promise you that I will never leave her side" Mako said. "You're a good person Mako" Tonraq said, "I bet if your parents were here, they would be very proud of you"...

Korra and Mako stayed within a tiny igloo right beside their parent's. Korra used her earth bending abilities to make a strong enough igloo while Mako gathered the wood to make torches. Inside they placed everything they packed and arranged it. The moment they finished, Korra and Mako immediately went to bed...

In the double bed, something seemed to be bothering Korra. Mako noticed it and asked her "Korra is there something wrong?" "No. Everything is just fine" Korra replied. "You don't seem fine. You seem quite bothered," Mako said. "It's just that when mother asked us the question about children, it made me wonder if we will ever have any" Korra replied. Mako immediately kissed her and then a moment begun. Korra took of his shirt and shorts while Mako did the same to her. Then all of a sudden Mako leaned on top of Korra kissing her lips down to her neck.

After two weeks, Mako and Korra had to go back to Republic City to do their duties. But something in Korra changed. The moment they arrived in Mako's apartment, she sort o felt dizzy and kept on vomiting. She said that it was just a seasick reaction but it still continued after two weeks.

Mako decided to take Korra to Asami so that she could help Korra in any way she could. Asami lived in her mansion with General Iroh and was expecting their first child in a few months. "So you get dizzy easily?" Asami asked Korra. "Yes" Korra said. "Ok... Um... Do you feel any pain?" Asami asked. "Yes. Somewhere in my abdomen area" Korra said. "Well the most likely reason for that my friend is that you are pregnant" Asami said. "Pregnant?" Korra asked. "I'm not so sure but that is how I feel right now" Asami said "You might wanna check it out with a doctor just to be sure".

After Lunch at Asami's, both girls went to the doctor and had Korra checked up. The doctor confirmed that she was a week pregnant. Korra did not know what to say. She wanted a child but was she ready for one?

Later that day, Asami gave Korra a lift home and told her to tell Mako about it. But Korra was scared. She did not know how Mako would react. Just then, Mako arrived. " Hey Mako" Korra said giving him a kiss to his cheek. "Hey beautiful" said Mako in reply. "How was work?" Korra asked. "Same as usual" Mako replied. With great fear and courage, Korra said "I have news for you". Mako saw Korra's face and knew she was scared he immediately asked her what it was. Korra took a deep breath and said "Mako, I'm pregnant". This statement forced Mako to freeze just before he was about to put the noodles in his mouth. "Your pregnant?" Mako asked. "Yes" Korra said. This caused Mako to smile and give her a big hug. "You're not mad at me?" Asked Korra. "Why would I be? I mean we always dreamed of having a family didn't we?" Mako said. He immediately kneeled down and said "Hey there little baby. It's your daddy. Your mommy and I are so happy that you are part of our family". He then kissed Korra's stomach and gently rubbed it back and fourth.


End file.
